Patch 2.1.2
World of Warcraft Client Patch 2.1.2 General * Arena and Honor Rewards: As part of the inauguration of Season 2, the costs of all Arena items and Honor items has been reduced. * Improved Mend Pet, Abolish Disease, and Abolish Poison no longer play sounds when there is nothing to dispel. * Players can no longer fail with skinning at maximum skill. * Spellcloth: Creating spellcloth will once again only summon one Angered Nether-wraith. * Some new cooking recipes are available from Kylene in Shattrath City. * A recipe for a superior resilience gem has been added and is rumored to be held by the residents of Halaa. * Procs: Most procs are set to trigger only from spells that cost mana, but inadvertently disallowed spells that cost a percentage of base mana. That bug has been fixed and so such spells will now trigger many procs they did not previously trigger. * Players will no longer slow down to walking speed when closely following another player. Druids * Druids in Swift Flight form can no longer loot herb nodes. * Force of Nature: This spell will no longer causes players it is cast on to enter combat with nearby creatures. All of the treants summoned will now attack a neutral creature they are summoned on. * Tree of Life: The bonus-healing aura from this talent will reactivate when a Banish effect wears off a Druid in Tree Form. Hunters * Fixed bug with Misdirection where sometimes only two attacks were redirected instead of three. * Entrapment: This talent will no longer causes Hunter to stand up or stop eating and drinking when it procs. * Improved Mend Pet: This ability will no longer cause Hunters to stand or to interrupt eating and drinking. * Poison Spit: These abilities will now appear in the correct order in the pet training menu. * Scatter Shot: This ability will now trigger Thrill of the Hunt. * Thunderstomp: These abilities will now appear in the correct order in the pet training menu. Mages * Molten Armor: This Buff can now Proc when the Mage is Sitting. Paladins * Corrected the amount of damage done by Seal of Vengeance on a target affected by Judgement of the Crusader. * Improved Concentration Aura: This ability now correctly reduces the duration of Silence and Interrupt effects by 30%. In addition, the reduction in duration of silence and interrupt effects from this ability will no longer stack with other such reductions. * Judgement of Blood: Effects that increase your damage by a percentage will no longer cause Paladins to take excessive damage from casting this spell. * Seal of Blood: Effects that increase your damage by a percentage will no longer cause Paladins to take excessive damage from this spell's procs. Priests * Feedback: This buff can now proc when the Priest is sitting. * Shadowfiend: This creature will now reset to full health when it is summoned. It will also automatically attack your current enemy target when it is summoned. * Surge of Light: The buff from Surge of Light will no longer prevent Inner Focus's charge from being consumed. In addition, it is no longer possible to get two free Smites when this ability procs. * Touch of Weakness: This spell can now trigger Surge of Light when it does critical strikes. Rogues * Sword Specialization: The change to Sword Specialization making its extra attacks appear in yellow has been reverted. Extra attacks will appear in white and act like any auto-attack. They will no longer reset the swing time of your weapon. Shaman * Focused Mind: This ability has been changed to reduce the duration of silence and interrupt effects, rather than increase resistance to them. * Frostbrand Weapon Rank 5: The damage on this spell was reduced slightly such that it will never do more damage than Frostbrand Rank 6. * Lightning Shield: Procs from this buff will no longer cause neutral town guards to attack the Shaman. In addition, Nightmare Vine will no longer cause charges of this buff to be consumed. Warriors * Overpower dims on the action bar when the player is affected by disarm spells. * Sword Specialization: The change to Sword Specialization making its extra attacks appear in yellow has been reverted. Extra attacks will appear in white and act like any auto-attack. They will no longer reset the swing time of your weapon. Rage awarded will be calculated by damage dealt as with any normal auto-attack. Items * PvP Trinkets: Insignia of the Alliance, Insignia of the Horde, Medallion of the Alliance, and Medallion of the Horde have all been redesigned. The trinkets for all classes now have the same effect: Dispels all movement impairing effects and all effects that cause loss of control of your character. * Many raid items have had their art improved. * Clefthoof Mace: This item's name is now spelled correctly. * Crystalweave Bracers: This item and its depleted counterpart now have spell critical strike rating as intended. * Ebon Mask: This item now has sound when moved in a player's inventory. * Eye of Magtheridon: This trinket will now trigger when a Judgement of Vengeance is resisted. * Relentless Earthstorm Diamond: The bonus damage to critical strikes from this metagem now applies to all types of damage, not just physical. * Skyguard Rations: The stamina and spirit buff from this food has been decreased, as well as its duration. * Talisman of the Breaker: The reduction in duration of silence and interrupt effects from this item will no longer stack with other such reductions. * Vestments of the Devout Set: The damage absorb set bonus on this set will now absorb only 350 damage, matching its intended design and tooltip. * Voidheart Raiment Set: The two-piece set bonus will now trigger from Death Coil. * Void Star Talisman: This item will now give the correct amount of resistance to Warlock pets. Quests * now has a 30 second respawn cooldown. * A problem with interrupting Vim'gol the Vile's Unholy Growth spell has been fixed. * Casting bar text was added when gathering a Corrupted Flower during the quest, " " * A distance-related issue was resolved when attempting to use the Fel Crystalforges at Forge Camp: Terror and Forge Camp: Wrath in the Blade's Edge Mountains to create 5 Unstable Elixirs of the Beast. * A problem that could result in , , , and not responding to their respective dragon eggs being used has been resolved. * at the Skyguard Outpost in the Blade's Edge Mountains will no longer display her faction gossip to those who have not attained that faction rank. * All classes will now properly get credit for siphoning the crystal in the quest " ". * Players will no longer fail to summon Insidion and Obsidia if the dragons are in combat when a player summons them. Dungeons and Raids Auchindoun: Sethekk Halls *Time-Lost Controllers no longer remove buffs from players who are charmed. *Heroic Mode: Anzu, the Raven God may no longer be pulled far away from the location where he is summoned. *Heroic Mode: Anzu's Spell Bomb is now a curse and he will no longer charge. *Heroic Mode: The quantity and health of Minions of Anzu that spawn have been reduced. *Heroic Mode: The frequency and duration of many of his abilities have been retuned to make the fight more forgiving. Auchindoun: Shadow Labyrinth *The Cabal Summoner, Cabal Executioner, and Cabal Spellbinder mobs that interact with Murmur in the Screaming Hall in Auchindoun Shadow Labyrinth will no longer sometimes freeze their animations upon death. Black Temple *It is no longer possible to engage the Shade of Akama without completing phase 1 of the encounter. *Ashtongue Spiritbinders may now cast heals on Ashtongue Sorcerors, Channelers, and the Shade of Akama. *The Illidan Stormrage fight encounter has received additional tuning and improvements. Caverns of Time: Mount Hyjal *The number of preliminary waves before each boss in the Caverns of Time: Battle for Mount Hyjal event has been reduced from 12 to 8, and some of the larger waves have fewer creatures than before. Karazhan *The door leading to the Celestial Watch in Karazhan now starts open, and Netherspite does not path so close to the door. *The damage dealt by Netherspite's Nether Breath has been reduced. *Fixed a bug that caused the Karazhan chess event’s movement spell cooldowns to not display correctly. Tempest Keep *When Kael'thas Sunstrider is engaged in combat, the doors leading into his room will now properly close. Tempest Keep: Mechanar *Nethermancer Sepethrea's Raging Flames should now periodically change their targets in Heroic mode. Interface * Fixed an issue with some AddOns where dropdown menus go away after showing the world map. * Fixed some Lua errors on /castsequence macros with conditionals. World Environment * Chief Overseer Mudlump, Dragonmaw Pitfighter, Forgus, Goblin Merc, Gug, Horus, Lost Torranche, Officer Jaxon, Overlord Mor'ghor, Rumbpus, Telaari Jailor and Uriku: These creatures are no longer lootable. * Darbel Montrose: This creature now always drops at least a good quality item. * Lost Torranche: This creature is now skinnable. * Rallying Cry of the Dragonslayer: This buff will no longer give excessive critical strike rating to low-level characters. * The Twilight Ridge: Burning Legion creatures in this region will now drop Mark of Kil'jaeden, Fel Armaments, and Oshu'gun Crystal Powder Samples. Bug Fixes * Fixed a memory leak that may occur when a player alt-tabs out of the game, engages a screensaver, or locks their machine. fr:Patch 2.1.2 pl:Patch 2.1.2 2.1.2